


Kitten

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: I REGRET THIS SO MUCH, M/M, Master/Pet, dom yesung, handjobs and also blowjobs, kitty hyukjae, sub hyukjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: Just Master Jongwoon making sure his kitten gets his milk.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> i.. want to hide...

“Hm? Does my pretty kitten want his milk?” Jongwoon smirked as Hyukjae kneeled between his legs, rubbing his cheek against his thighs. “Since I am tired and want relief already, I’m going to allow you to have a taste. But no touching yourself.” He caressed the dark locks and gripped it, using his free hand to unzip his pants and lower it along with his underwear until his cock was freed, chuckling when he heard Hyukjae inhale sharply in expectation. “Go on, _dearest_. It’s all yours.” His grip tightened a little and he smiled, enjoying the moan that escaped Hyukjae’s lips. Hyukjae leaned, swallowing hard before leaving kittenish licks on the tip, humming in delight when he felt the bitter taste of pre cum in his tongue.

Jongwoon sighed and allowed his head to fall back when Hyukjae wrapped his mouth around the head, tongue teasing the slit and gathering the pre cum that was oozing out, taking his time to swallow and lower his head. His head lowered slowly and his tongue teased the sensitive flesh by tracing the veins on the underside, making Jongwoon groan when Hyukjae started bobbing his head, cheeks hollowing as he sucked, head going down enough so that he could deep throat him. His eyes fluttered closed as he tried to relax his throat enough so he wouldn't gag, a moan escaping his lips when Jongwoon pushed his head down on the same time he thrusted his hips, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat. Hyukjae kept his mouth open as Jongwoon fucked his mouth, his eyes tearing up at the constant assault on his throat.

“Ah, your mouth feels wonderful around my cock.” Jongwoon panted, smirking a little when Hyukjae moaned and opened his teary eyes to look at him. “You look so pretty like this, darling.” He groaned out, tightening his grip on his hair enough to get a painful moan from him once he felt himself getting close. “Swallow everything. Don't let a drop go to waste.” He warned, eyes closing and a curse leaving his lips when Hyukjae hummed and scrapped his teeth against the sensitive flesh, a gasp escaping when he came, spurts of cum going down the other's throat. Hyukjae swallowed everything diligently, licking Jongwoon's cock clean and sucking the tip one last time before finally leaning back, gasping for breath. Jongwoon smiled when he caught Hyukjae's eyes looking at him, raising his hand to pat his head. “Was it tasty, kitten?”

Unsure of how to answer, Hyukjae _meowed_ , rubbing his cheek on Jongwoon's thigh again. Jongwoon tsked, pulling on his collar a little when he didn't hear his voice.

“Use your words, kitten. I want to hear your voice.”

“It was tasty, master. Your taste is the best.” Hyukjae obeyed immediately. Jongwoon hummed and pulled him up, letting him sit on his lap after tugging his cock back to his pants.

“Good. Now..” His hands caressed his thighs, going up slowly. “Should I allow my kitten to come now? Do you think you deserve it, after what you did early?” Jongwoon smirked, his tone teasing as his hands slipped between Hyukjae’s legs, his index finger tracing the outline of his hardened cock. Hyukjae mewled, resting his head on Jongwoon’s shoulder as he lowered underwear. “What do you say, love?”

“Master-” Hyukjae gasped when Jongwoon gripped his cock, the words he wanted to say dying on his throat at the touch. “A-ah, master-” He moaned, body trembling as Jongwoon started moving his hand.

“Aw, is my kitten feeling so good he can’t speak properly?” Jongwoon raised his free hand, gripping Hyukjae’s hair and pulling his head back enough so he could look at his face. “Don’t hide yourself. Let your master see how good he’s making you feel.” He said huskily, enjoying the way Hyukjae trembled, his mouth falling open. His hands didn’t stop moving, still pumping Hyukjae’s cock, sometimes teasing the tip with his thumb. Jongwoon gathered the pre cum oozing out of the tip in his fingers, lowering his hand until he reached Hyukjae’s entrance, still tender and overused from the buttplug the other had worn earlier that day. He pushed two of his fingers inside, enjoying the startled noise that came from Hyukjae’s lips.

“Mhm!” Hyukjae’s eyes widened when Jongwoon’s fingers reached deeper inside him, a whine escaping his lips when the tip of his fingers brushed that sweet spot inside him. “M-mas-” He was interrupted once a loud moan escaped his lips, his head falling back as his eyes closed from the pleasure.

“Oh, you look so pretty like this, love.” Jongwoon smirked, slipping one more finger inside him. Hyukjae felt lightheaded, his body trembling from the pleasure, from the feeling of Jongwoon’s fingers abusing his prostate. “Do you want to cum with my fingers, kitten?”

“I want to cum while riding your cock, master.” Hyukjae answered breathlessly, another whine escaping his lips as Jongwoon’s fingers stilled. 

“Only good boys can ride master’s cock, sweetie.” Jongwoon pressed a kiss on his sweaty neck, followed by a bite. He pressed kisses on the expanse of Hyukjae’s neck, going up to his jaw until he reached his earlobe, biting it before whispering, “and from what I have seen today, you weren’t a good boy at all.” Hyukjae shuddered, not having enough time to react when Jongwoon suddenly kissed him and started moving his fingers again, faster this time, hitting that spot over and over again.

The muffled sounds that still managed to escape Hyukjae’s mouth while they kissed were like music to Jongwoon’s ears – the breathy moans along with the mewls made him pleased, knowing that his kitten was feeling so much pleasure with his fingers only. The moment Hyukjae clenched around his fingers was when Jongwoon knew he was about to come and he opened his eyes after parting their lips, watching with hazy eyes Hyukjae’s expression as he came hard, untouched, dirtying Jongwoon’s shirt and the surface under them. Hyukjae collapsed on top of Jongwoon, his head resting on the crook of Jongwoon’s neck as he sucked a deep breath, feeling completely spent.

“Are you okay, love?” Jongwoon asked after a while, raising his hand to unfasten the leather collar and leave it on the table next to where they were. He gently caressed Hyukjae’s back, waiting until he caught his breath again. “Hyukkie?”

“I’m alright, hyung. Just a bit tired, it was a long day.” Hyukjae muttered quietly, taking a deep breath before looking at Jongwoon. “Can you continue hugging me, hyung? The room is cold now but your skin is so warm.”

“Let’s get to bed first, hm? I don’t want to have back ache because of this chair.” Jongwoon chuckled a bit, adjusting Hyukjae’s underwear and taking off his sticky shirt before slipping his arms under Hyukjae’s thighs, getting up with him on his hold. “Wrap your arms around my neck, babe.” He said softly, smiling when Hyukjae complied.

He carried the younger to his bedroom, opening the door with little difficulty before finally laying Hyukjae on the bed, joining him and laying beside him after taking off his pants. As always Hyukjae curled against him, resting his head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm on his waist, unconsciously letting out soft purrs when Jongwoon started to caress his head.

“Rest well, kitten.” Jongwoon pressed a kiss on top of his head, smiling a little when Hyukjae muttered something incoherent, already close falling asleep.

It took Jongwoon a bit longer to fall asleep, but he did after a while, pressing Hyukjae's body even closer to his.


End file.
